jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphie/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Sapphie-official.jpg|Official artwork. 1 Jewelpet.jpg|Sapphie, as illustrated by Yuko Yamaguchi. -po.jpg|Sapphie with a hat on. 54.jpg|Sapphie with magical items. BkXoWd7CYAA-CHo.png|Official artwork. 2 Img_sapphie.png|Official HD artwork. B0017ovvii.02.jpg|Sapphie's old artwork. IMG 2831.JPG|Sapphie with the other main Jewelpets. LINE stickers Ll.png|Sapphie sighed. Pp.png|Joyful Sapphie. 62.png|Sapphie has thought of an idea! 15774.png|Sapphie needs help! 15780.png|Sapphie is really happy! ''Jewelpet'' Sapphie (anime).jpg|Unofficial vector of Sapphie, as she appears in the first series. -=-=777.jpg|Sapphie's concept. F0201590 15555040.jpg|Sapphie, Ruby, & Garnet in Episode 37 concept. Sapphie 2 (Jewelpet).png|Curious Sapphie. Sapphie 3 (Jewelpet).png|Sapphie reading a book. Jewelpet.full.453897.jpg|Sapphie on the 3rd DVD cover for the first series. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 09876.jpg|Sapphie looks fluttery. Chamu03.jpg|Sapphie's info. chara_08.gif|Sapphie artwork. image0037.jpg|Sapphie holding stars. Jewelpet Sunshine Sapphie.png|The render of Sapphie. chara05.gif|Sapphie artwork. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 10.png|Sapphie picture in Kira Deco. Bo1kYt-IIAAa9OX.jpg|Sapphie with a book. Jewelpet Happiness 46.png|Sapphie's information. Lady Jewelpet 44.png|Swaying Sapphie. t0161bb2cdc053f1e9f.png|Information of Sapphie. Anime Screenshots ''Jewelpet'' Sapphie's debut.JPG|Sapphie's debut in the first series. JewelPet18.jpg safi_02.gif|Sapphie after being awakened. ezgif-2273900732.gif|Excitement Sapphie. sapphie's here.gif ezgif-249288526.gif SAUFFY.png|Sapphie looking. Surprised.jpg|Surprised! Tumblr lop8wzYwey1qabe3fo1 500.gif 20181209-143133.jpg 20181209-143146.jpg|Sapphie's room. 20181120-200833.jpg 20181120-201248.jpg 20181120-201344.jpg 20181120-201452.jpg Solve the mystery.jpg 20190121-171322.jpg|Sapphie holding books. 20190121-171338.jpg|Sapphie seeing Yuku working hard 20181120-195642.jpg GAWRNETZ.png|Sapphie and her new present. SAHFEE.PNG|Sapphie putting rice on a plate. 20181120-200510.jpg|Sapphie and Rald unconscious. Please.jpg 20181120-195505.jpg 20181120-195531.jpg 20181120-202227.jpg 20181120-202256.jpg 20181120-202408.jpg 20181120-202418.jpg 20181120-202554.jpg|Sapphie gets mad at King. 20181120-202702.jpg 20181120-203101.jpg 20181120-203121.jpg Sapphie and the Bear.jpg 20181120-203235.jpg 20181209-143434.jpg|Sapphie and Flora. 20181209-143636.jpg|Sapphie glad that Ruby is okay. 20181209-144021.jpg 20181209-144158.jpg Magic Time.jpg|The Three Muskajewels! Ruby, Garnet, and Sapphie. Cool outfits.jpg|Sapphie and the others dressed up. 20190131-182006.JPG 20181019-145148.jpg|Sapphire and friends with their Jewel Sticks. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Sara during half time.jpg|Sapphie in Sara's eyecatch. Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Sapphie.jpg|Sapphie on eyecatch from returning. Sara using magic.jpg|Sapphie and Sara. Sara during the credits.jpg|Sapphie running with Sara in the ending. Concerned.jpg|Staring Sapphie. Sara's dress.jpg|Sapphie staring again. Switching places.jpg|Sapphie looking some more. Magical Friends.jpg|Sapphie on Sara's shoulder with her friends. 14wa09-eb987.jpg|Sara and Sapphie's Jewelstones. Capture6271 stitch.jpg|Sara and Sapphie's Jewelstones yet again. JPT Eyecatch 5.jpg|Sapphie posing. Ruby_and_others.jpg|Sapphie in the middle of Ruby and Garnet. tumblr_mj0jxnacez1s5e5yko1_400.gif|Sapphie and Garnet dancing. (Animated) 35.jpg|Scared Sapphie... poiu.jpg|Sapphie on a spotlight! Crying Jewelpets.png|Sapphie crying with Sango & Garnet. Sapphie in love.jpg|Sapphie in love. Look_at_all_of_them.jpg|Sapphie and her friends. Peridot_in_the_opening.jpg|Sapphie and her friends 2. Sapphie in Twinkle.gif 20190320-193626.JPG 20190320-194522.JPG Jewelpet Sunshine Sapphie uses Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine).JPG 20190123-084035.jpg|Sapphie's first appearance in the 3rd season. 20190123-084004.jpg 20190123-084100.jpg 20190123-084229.jpg 20190123-084457.jpg 20190123-084516.jpg 20190123-084629.jpg 20190406-150616.jpg|Sapphie and Ruby with a glasses. 20190406-150644.jpg 20190406-150702.jpg 20190406-150948.jpg 20190123-082336.jpg 20190123-082347.jpg|Sapphie looking at the book on class. 20190123-082611.jpg|Sapphie uses her Jewel Pod. 20190123-082718.jpg 20190123-082930.jpg 20190123-082948.jpg 20190123-083319.jpg 20190123-083345.jpg 20190123-083453.jpg 20190123-083545.jpg 20190123-083628.jpg 20190123-083720.jpg 20181119-132852.jpg 20181128-191357.jpg Get that bird.jpg|Sapphie catching a bird with Peridot. 20190401-190446.jpg 20190401-182821.jpg 20190401-185709.jpg 20190401-185731.jpg 20190401-185740.jpg 20190401-185751.jpg 20190401-185851.jpg 20190401-185950.jpg 20190401-190104.jpg 20190401-190110.jpg 20190514-150151.JPG 20190401-190740.jpg 20190401-190917.jpg Look at us.jpg|Sapphie in a Musical. SAPPHIE IN THE BEST COSTUME EVERRRRRRRRRRRR.jpg|Sapphie in a pineapple costume. tumblr_m2xt3xxsss1ruqozro1_500.gif|Sapphie putting on her glasses. (Animated) -09867.jpg|Sapphie the inventer. 098765.jpg|Sapphie gets choked. Peridot_and_Saphi.jpg|Sapphie and Peridot. 8Kkf.jpg|Baby Sapphie. tumblr_n0ptroDUTQ1rni86yo1_500.jpg|Sapphie's snail costume. 1304214166912.jpg|Sapphie. img_1.jpg|Charming Sapphie. tired and angry.jpg|Sapphie is tired DIkQXQiVYAAaU8V.jpg|Scientist Sapphie Sapphie yelling Garnet.JPG|Sapphie yelling Garnet. Astronaut Sapphie.JPG|Astronaut Sapphie. JillSapphie.jpg|Jill and Sapphire. tumblr_n0q6xstoMy1rni86yo1_500.jpg|Sapphie's rainbow costume. 20190607-121412.jpg 20190607-121228.jpg 20190607-120845.jpg 20190607-120617.jpg Computer.jpg Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 1140190895ce541a32l.jpg|Sapphie casting her magic. vlanime085500.jpg|Beautiful girl Sapphie. vlanime085508s.jpg|Sapphie sparkles. vlanime085507s.jpg|Sapphie's advanced magic. JewelpetKiraDeco8.jpg|Sapphie holding a teacup. 2015 - 3.jpg|Sapphie in 3D glasses. ReuEX.gif|"Go Go Dance!" JewelpetKiraDeco20.jpg|Serious-looking Sapphie. 0142.jpg|Sapphie is unsure. 20190414-182645.jpg|Sapphie screaming from darkness. 20190414-144035.jpg 20190414-144357.jpg 20190414-150120.jpg RUBBY.jpg|Sapphie is disturbed... 1359161820689.jpg|Sapphie having hot-spring with Garnet. 20190518-204943.jpg| 20190518-205115.jpg| 20190518-205605.jpg| 20190518-210341.jpg| 20190518-210533.jpg| 1350771841530.jpg|Sapphie is pleased. 1350089863469s.jpg|Sapphie in a preview. 999988_10151786740871410_99675435_n.jpg|Sapphie wakes up. DE8iy55VwAAN8R8.jpg|Sapphie asleep in her library. 4b120910.jpg|Sapphie blushes. UT.jpg|Sapphie being kidnapped from Tour. Sapphie smiles.JPG|Sapphie smiles. X1080-S4o.jpg 20190414-151523.jpg 20190414-150655.jpg 20190414-151033.jpg 20190414-150829.jpg C2a469f1-s.jpg 20190414-150240.jpg 20190414-150213.jpg 20190414-145318.jpg 20190414-144502.jpg 20190414-144301.jpg 20190414-144200.jpg 20190414-143803.jpg 20190414-143352.jpg 20190414-143050.jpg 20190414-142403.jpg 20190414-142232.jpg Screenshot 2019-04-13-21-40-51-2.png 0316c664.png F8c54159.png 20190415-205920.jpg 20190415-204609.jpg Jewelpet Happiness DX3JenH.png|Sapphie pushes off her ear. 7879.jpg|Sapphie & her Jewel Pod. 1382749061114.jpg|Sapphie is lovely! imagex.jpg|"The cafe has to be open after the afternoon class." tumblr_mku0gocmt41qzvtljo1_400.gif|Sapphie about to wink. (Animated) tumblr_mlkmw0KZ8v1rr12zho1_500.gif|Sapphie winks! (Animated) 1366409412129 (1).jpg|Sapphie widens her mouth, which shocks Garnet. 20130524165914_original.jpg|Sapphie sticks out her tongue that she fails just like Ruby. 20190115-210750.jpg 10..jpg|Sapphie in a bush of roses. 20190115-210854.jpg 20190115-211154.jpg 20190115-211401.jpg 20190115-211501.jpg|Sapphie is sad about the wilt blue rose. 8f21f723.jpg|And it's all Ruby's fault. 20190115-211730.jpg 20190115-211837.jpg 20190115-211912.jpg 20190115-212021.jpg|Sapphie write a letter. Sapphie Happiness.jpg|Sapphie with make-up. 20190325-144931.JPG 20190115-205139.jpg|Sapphie hanging Ruby and Angela from the movies. 20190115-205803.jpg 20190115-205843.jpg 20190115-205847.jpg 20190115-210103.jpg 20190115-210140.jpg|Sapphie gets angry. 5555.jpg|Sapphie is cooking. 202020.jpg|Smiling Sapphie. 789k.jpg|Dancing Sapphie. 225aa61362078d92ef31026ec7363775.jpg|Cursed Sapphie! 102462_original.jpg|Sapphie in a trendy outfit. zy261q6.png|What will cursed Sapphie do next???? ca9d03dd.jpg|Sapphie forcing her friends to do the cleaning. BhmiK1wCQAA5qCd.jpg|Sapphie and her vaccum-cleaner. WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.41.41 (3).jpeg|Sapphie, Angela and Rosa. Tumblr my4runJ7hP1rni86yo1 500.jpg|With Ruby and Garnet. JPH40-10.jpg|With Garnet. NEPHRITE AND ZAFFY.jpg NEPHRITE AND SAFI.jpg 1385772777362.jpg Lady Jewelpet ruru1417213659494s.jpg|Sapphie in a book. 06 516 01.png|Sapphie with Charon. 01 412 09.png|Sapphie behind Charon. 01 412 01.png|Sapphie appearing alongside Charon. 10 607 07.png|Sapphie watching Momona perform a parasol trick. 10277729 1392273491055038 5862274164303477462 n.jpg|Sapphie around her friends. image002m.jpg|Sapphie having a fast food meal. c7994ab3-s.jpg|Sapphie is saying something. image006w.jpg|Sapphie holding her Jewel Pod. I4F6C0Z.png|Sapphie & Garnet. 未命名94.png|Sapphie holding a green card and a pink card. 05410408524BF81B6A0A3F5BBC699666.jpg|Upset Sapphie. 212_400_300.jpg|"He's not back..." 20190214-210854.JPG 9b19af6e-s.jpg|Sapphie looking at Charon. 20190214-211107.JPG imagebb.jpg|Sapphie in a king costume. 20190214-205947.JPG 20190214-210057.JPG 20190214-210136.JPG 20190214-210243.JPG 20190214-210528.JPG ruru1408141456671s.jpg|Sapphie is terrified! Mmimage.jpg|"Sigh, but they're in a good relationship." C'mon Luea.PNG|Sapphie watching Luea and Ruby. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form Sapphie vs. Garnet.jpg|Sapphie and Garnet get into a fight. CJmESi7VAAEKgUF.jpg|Weird Sapphie... Sadden Sapphie.jpg|Saddened Sapphie. Newsapphie1.png|Sapphie has awoken. Newsapphie2.png|Sapphie runs up. Sapphie hugs Luna.jpg|Sapphie hugs Luna. Newsapphie3.png|Sapphie on the sand. Newsapphie6.png|Sapphie & Larimar. Sapphie's happy.jpg|Sapphie. Newsapphie7.png|Sapphie's clone. Newsapphie9.png|Sapphie's clone pressing a button. Newsapphie10.png|Sapphie's clones duplicating. Newsapphie11.png|Sapphie's clones in a pile. Newsapphie12.png|"Stop!" Newsapphie13.png|Sapphie grabs the button but misses. Newsapphie14.png|Sapphie clones piling up on her. Newsapphie16.png|Sapphie's clones crushing her. Newsapphie17.png|Sapphie's clone will press the button. Newsapphie21.png|"I'm the real Sapphie!" Newsapphie19.png|Sapphie's clones. Newsapphie20.png|Sapphie's clone duplicates. Newsapphie22.png|Sapphie Showdown. Newsapphie23.png|Larimar doesn't believe Sapphie. Newsapphie24.png|Sapphie wants to answer. Newsapphie25.png|Sapphie balancing on a tight rope. Newsapphie26.png|Sapphie is scared of the falling clones. Newsapphie27.png|Sapphie VS. Clone Sapphie. Newsapphie28.png|Sapphie VS. Tiger. Newsapphie29.png|Sapphie controlling a fake hand to hold a lollipop. Newsapphie30.png|Sapphie throws a dart. Newsapphie31.png|The real Sapphie Showdown. Newsapphie32.png|Rock Paper Scissors battle. Newsapphie33.png|Shocking Sapphie. Newsapphie34.png|Sapphie realizes something. Newsapphie35.png|"Goodbye." Newsapphie37.png|Sapphie & her clone. Newsapphie38.png|Sapphie's clone hit herself. Newsapphie39.png|Sapphie wonders. CKKEqATUcAApX4f.jpg|Clone Sapphies holding plates!!!! 1437180394673s.jpg|Sapphie surrondered by her clones. Qqq.png|Sapphie & Airi. 12186656_719938758107643_172799807499092894_o.png|Happy Sapphie with a smile. Simage.jpg|Sapphie speaking. Fimage.jpg|Sapphie opens the door. 12717823_762662527168599_9000701939765258320_n.png|Sapphie dresses up as Cinnamon. Sapphie in Magical Change.png|Sapphie in the OP. Human Form Human Sapphie 2.jpg|Sapphie as a human. Human Sapphie.jpg|Sapphie during the transformation. Human Sapphie 1.jpg|Sapphie during the transformation. 2 NO Sapphie humans!.PNG|Happy Sapphie. mqdefault.jpg|Sapphie & Clone Sapphie. JPMC_16_8a.jpg|Sapphie transforming. JPMC_16_8b.jpg|Sapphie. JPMC_16_8_b.JPG|Sapphie holding her button tightly. Jewelpet Attack Chance!? Jewelpet Attack Chance! Sapphie.png|Sapphie in shoujo manga style. Misc. Images contents03_31.gif|Sapphie's info in the game website. jewelpet-saffy-standard-plush-doll-s-size-sanrio-japan-01.jpg|Saphie plushie. jewelpet-saffy-plush-doll-big-mascot-chain-key-ring-magic-key-sanrio-japan-01.jpg|Sapphie mascot holder. Garnet Sapphie and Peridot.PNG|Garnet, Sapphie and Peridot in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery